In My Residence of Evil
by Aikengirl45x
Summary: This is a story of Sherry Birkin traveling back to a newly built Raccoon City on the remains of the place she once called home. She is there to stop a potential biohazard that may occur. She will come across old friends and a romance will spark between her and a newly found friend. I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Capcom. And tell me what you think :) 3


Sherry

The chopper hovered over Raccoon Forest, the door slid open, letting in the cold fresh air. "You have you're orders," the pilot said. I nodded. Grabbing a hold of the rope, I jumped out of the helicopter and slid to the ground. The co-pilot pulled the rope back into the chopper and closed the door. The helicopter picked up its speed and flew off into the distance. I sighed as I watched it disappear. I thought back to the time I was last here. Sadly, all I could see was my father, a man that allowed his work to take over him and the count of the fact that I was exposed to the horrible virus. I shivered, willing the memories to go away. Walking Northeast of Raccoon forest, I could hear screaming, shouting and gun shots one after another. I gasped. Without thinking, I ran. I didn't know where but I just ran. Various tree branches hit me in the face, scratching my skin and leaving their cruel mark.

I bit back the painful tears and kept going. The gunshots were getting fainter and fainter but they were being replaced with a new sound, growling. I turned my head round quickly and could see that I was being chased by several dogs. The Cerberus. Yet something appeared to be wrong with them. Parts of their flesh were missing, exposing their ribs and possible organs, drool poured from their mouths and their eyes were a deep shade of red. Tripping slightly, I failed to regain my balance. I fell to the ground. Looking up, I could see the dogs inch closer and closer. Their thick saliva polluting the earth as it dripped to the ground. I cried out in fear and fumbled for my gun and knife. I at least can't go down without a fight. Getting up, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The growling got louder and louder until finally, it stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around, feeling confused. I suddenly remembered something. I stood my ground. Animals don't like it when humans stand their ground. I smiled and muttered "stupid dogs."

I put my gun back into its holster and my knife back in its sheath. I turned in the direction of Raccoon City and began walking. I smiled as I could see the lights of the small town. I smiled more as I remembered my childhood in the old Raccoon City but then I frowned as I remembered how quickly it came to an end. I thought back to all my friends. Jill, Chris, Leon, Claire, Ada, Steve and of course, my best friend Richard Aiken. I sighed and looked away for a moment, remembering when the good times had ended. As I came to the edge of the woods, I stepped into one of the streets and looked around. The street was oddly deserted and the shops where bare and empty. I frowned. It was too quiet and empty. Suddenly, snapping me back into reality, an overturned truck exploded and flew me backwards. My back slammed into the windshield of a car, making me scream out in agony and I turned to the side, falling down to the ground.

'_Get up!'_ My mind raced. _'With everything that's going on, this is the last thing you want! Get up!'_ My body complied. But the moment I stood up, I collapsed to the ground again. Putting a hand on my back, I could feel it becoming slowly wet and I moved my hand away to look. My fingers were covered in my thick crimson blood. I put my head on the ground. Darkness began to slowly creep into my vision, making my eye lids feel heavy and slowly closing me off from the world. I focused on what was in front of me. A dark figure stepped up to my body and looked down at me. Before I could even think about who it was, they slipped their arms under my body and lifted me from the ground slowly. I fell in unconsciousness.

…..

Jake

Looking down, I instantly recognised the person on the ground. Sherry. Glass pierced her back, making her bleed a little fast. I slid my arms under her limp body and picked her up. Her head tipped backwards, exposing her neck, her arm wrapped round her stomach whilst the other banged against my leg as I walked. Her short boyish styled hair had grown a little since the last I saw her as her fringe now covered most of her eyes. Heading down the street, I looked at Sherry once more. She looked like a sleeping angel on God's mission. I smiled a little but then shook my head, getting angry at myself for having such feelings. _'She's a friend and nothing more' _I told myself. _'Besides, what would she see in a freak like you?' _Sighing, heavily, I averted my gaze from Sherry and concentrated on the road ahead. I stopped in my tracks.

A small group of the infected where up ahead and they were sniffing the air for more food. I ducked down into an alleyway with Sherry in my arms. I started to panic slightly as I wondered what I should do. I couldn't leave Sherry and go off to kill those things. She's be unprotected and in danger. I walked further down the alleyway and hid myself and Sherry behind some garbage cans. She began to stir in my arms and I looked down at her. Sherry buried her face into my black t-shirt and snored quietly. I sighed and popped my head out from behind the garbage cans. The small group of the infected shambled past us, heading into a new street.

I stood up and looked around. The alleyway was now deserted. I felt a sudden relief and I looked down to check on Sherry who was still in my arms. She was still unconscious and still bleeding. I thought she could heal herself as I recalled the memory of her having a metal shard cutting into her back. I adjusted my grasp on her and started walking. Entering the street that I just left, I looked around. The sky was starting to get dark; one by one the street lights were turning on. Smoke from various fires clouded the air, making it hard to breathe properly. Shops were vandalised and the various goods that were once inside them were now missing. Screams from those who where currently dying echoed along each street. I took a deep breath and tried to remember how this all started. My memory went blank. I frowned and continued walking.

I suddenly became aware that my hands were now becoming wet with Sherry's blood. I started to run, knowing that Sherry urgently needed medical attention and fast. I skidded to a halt and noticed a familiar house. Without thinking, I jogged up the stairs and kicked open the door. I rushed inside, Sherry was now getting paler and paler. I cleared everything off the kitchen table and set Sherry down gently. Her head rolled over to the side, her skin was practically becoming white and her lips were becoming blue. Going through each and every draw in the kitchen, I went in search of a medical kit. As I opened the last draw, I found what I was looking for. I grabbed a pair of scissors and picked up the medical kit quickly. I walked over to Sherry and hesitated. "Please don't be pissed off when you wake up," I muttered to myself. Putting everything down for a moment, I sat Sherry up and pulled off her coat. Gently, I layed her back down as I grabbed the scissors from right next to her. "Sorry Sherry," I said and I began cutting away at her top.

I took away her cut top and threw it in the bin. I sighed. I put Sherry on her side and took a look at her back. The glass from the car windshield cut into her back quite deeply but her viral superpowers had already started to heal her wounds. Time was running out. I ripped open the medical kit and grabbed a pair of twwezers. Keeping Sherry on her side, I used the pair of tweezers to grab the glass and pull each shard out of her back. As each shard was pulled out of her back, her skin immediately healed her wounds, leaving only blood as evidence to what was there before. I pulled out the last shard of the glass and dropped it too the ground as I wipped my forehead with my wrist. The wound healed quickly and perfectlty. I smiled, feeling proud of myself. Sherry's natural colour began to return and her lips were no longer blue.

I picked her up from the table and went in search of a room. Entering a room at the end of the hall, I layed her down on the kingsize bed that took up most of the room. I pulled the blanket over her body, hiding the fact that I cut away at her top. I knew that she'd be pissed at me when she woke up, I just hoped that it wouldn't be forever. I looked at her face, memorising her sleeping face. "Rest supergirl. I have a feeling you'll be needing your strength." I turned around and walked out the room, closing the door behind me.

**-Chapter End-**


End file.
